Changing Tides
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: This is a prequel to the Twists of Fates series, before Mufasa and Scar was enemies they were best of friends. When Scar went by the name of Kiran. But like the seasons, animals change and sometimes not for the better.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Okay so I went through the first installment and said wow I should do a prequel. So here we are, also we gets a insight on my OCS in the Waterfall Pride before Simba and his brother showed up on their doorstep. But let me stop rambling and get on with the story. Without further ado, here's the first chapter of Changing Tides.

_**Changing Tides**_

The pride lands bathed in consent golden glows. The bright golden sun warmed the cool rocks of Pride Rock. More importantly the surface near the nursery cave. But a dark golden lion with a black mane could care less, he was to busy worrying to notice the once cool rock was feeling warm. But a light brown lion with a darker brown mane did and the other lion's worrying and pacing was getting frustrating.

"One hundred and twelve..."

The dark golden lion ignored the light brown lion and continued to pace. His emerald green eyes moved to the cave entrance every other minute.

"One hundred and thirteen..."

The dark golden lion finally broke out of his trans and sighed. "You're not helping, Mohatu"

A new voice made the two males look towards the rocky steps where a dark beige lion with a grayish brown mane was walking up.

"I see he finally speaks"

The dark golden lion rolled his eyes and continued pacing as Mohatu and the dark beige lion laughed.

"Real mature!"

Soon a bright golden lioness walked out of the nursery cave with a teen dark beige lioness following.

"Uru! How's Chole!?"

The bright golden lioness smiled her amber eyes dancing. "She's fine and she wants to see you"

The dark golden lion smiled before trotting into the cave. The dark beige lion looked from the cave entrance to the teen dark beige lioness who had a pale face.

"Didn't go to well"

The teen's bright orange eyes landed on the older lion with a glare. "I never seen so much blood"

The dark beige lion chuckled before giving his daughter a nuzzle. "You'll get use to it, Sarabi"

Sarabi sighed before looking at her father. "If it's okay with you I'm going to find Sarafina"

"By all means. Tell her and Lola I said hi"

Sarabi nodded before walking down the rocky steps.

-O-

In the nursery cave, laid a orange brown lioness. Sucking by her side was a small orange brown bundle of fur. The lioness felt someone towering over her, so slowly she blinked her pale blue eyes open. Where a huge smile formed.

"Ahadi!"

The dark golden lion smiled at his mate and gave her a loving nuzzle before looking at the feeding cub.

"He's quite small..."

Chole looked from her mate to the cub at her side. "Yes...he was born a few weeks early. But Kiran will grow strong"

Ahadi bend down and nuzzled his son. "I have no doubt"

-O-

After all the commotion of little Kiran's birth the sun had started to set casting beautiful colours over the peaceful Pridelands. Uru sat on the very top of Pride Rock watching the magnificent scene.

"Normally mates come up here to watch the sun rise"

Uru smiled before receiving a loving nuzzle from Mohatu. She closed her eyes and laid her head on her mate's shoulder.

"'Motto...I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad"

Mohatu smiled warmly his sandy orange eyes on his queen. "I could never be upset. No matter what"

Uru sighed deeply before taking a few deep breaths. "Mohatu...I'm pregnant" A few quiet moments went by and the golden lioness frowned. "Mohatu said something...you're scaring me"

The light brown lion shook his head, his dark brown mane shaking lightly. "I'm sorry. But I'm...thrilled. The love of my life is going to have my cub. Let's go tell the pride"

Uru smiled before nuzzling her mate and following the young king down the slope into the main cave.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-I know but I figured to do something different. I'm glad you liked it though. Here's chapter two enjoy!

_**Changing Tides**_

The cool breeze blew around the savannah little mix of dust and features dancing in the air. On the side of Pride Rock where some rocks as were Uru, Chole and a light grayish beige lioness. The three lionesses was enjoying the golden rays while watching Sarabi with two lioness cubs. Uru had a small budge in her stomach as little Kiran laid in between his mother's paws.

"Have you thought of names?" asked the light grayish beige lioness her violet purple eyes leaving the scene of the three young lionesses

The golden lioness shook her head while it laid on her arms. "There's so much to choose from"

Chole looked from her now sleeping cub to the queen. "We had alot of names we liked before we decided on Kiran"

The light grayish beige lioness nodded in agreement. "Finding the right name for Vanessa was a little difficult. Since her father didn't like the idea of his cub being named after a bug. But now I'm glad I did"

Uru smiled as she lifted her head up. "I see. That little one loves butterflies" then she moved her amber eyes on Chole. "How did you and Ahadi decide on Kiran"

The orange brown lioness giggled. "We liked how it sounds...because we have no idea what it means"

The three lionesses erupted in laughter before they turned their sights back on the three young lionesses.

-O-

A creamy lioness laid low in the lush green grass. Her blue eyes locked on her target. As she crawled forward she was careful to not to step on any twigs or rocks. She was about to give chase but a something collided with her side. Sending her and whatever or whoever rolling. The creamy cub sits up and looked to her side to see a small brown lioness cub laughing.

"Amani! I was in the middle of a hunt!"

"Sarafina calm down. It's just a game"

The creamy cub glared at the teen. "Hunting is not some game Sarabi!"

Sarabi rolled her eyes. "We're going to the water hole want to come"

Sarafina stood and put her nose in the air. "I'm going to see Kiran"

A creamy grey cub giggled. "I told you she likes him"

Sarabi shook her head before trotting off with the two lioness cubs following. Once on the stone path to the water hole two lioness cubs came running over.

"We was wondering when you would get here" said a dark tan lioness cub

Amani rolled her red eyes. "Sarafina got all hot headed because I ruined her fake hunt"

A pale light golden lioness cub sighed. "Fina is such a drama queen"

The five young lionesses erupted into fits of giggles and laughter. Before another cub joined the group.

"What's so funny?"

The young lionesses looked and seen a creamy golden lion cub with a black mane tuff on his head as well as on his ears.

"Hey Evans" the light pale golden cub beamed

The creamy golden cub casted a smile his friend's way before moving his blue eyes to the other females.

"Just talking about how Sarafina is a drama queen" giggled the dark tan cub

"So are you, Zira"

Everyone looked to see a white cub with a dark grey mane tuff on his head.

The dark tan cub rolled her green eyes. "Shut up, Myota!"

The creamy grey cub groaned causing her friends to look at her. "Can we play before the adults come"

Everyone laughed causing the creamy grey cub to blush.

"Sure Vanessa" smiled Evans before he looked at the other cubs and shouted "Not it" before running off

Everyone laughed and followed after Evans leaving the pale light golden cub to be last. She groaned before running after her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-I'm glad you loved it.

_**Changing Tides**_

Deep on the northern border in a foggy land where elephants and among other animals come to die lived a large pack of hyenas. They called this forbidden land the elephant graveyard. In a large elephant skull laid an old hyena. She been plotting her revenge for months since that bastard King Rowland exiled her and her pack. She should be killed his brat when she had the chance. In stead her plans were ruined by that nosey teen rouge.

"Boss"

The hyena matriarch, Riza looked up and seen her right paw hyena Fiz.

"News from the Pride Lands..."

Riza growled before nodding for the male to continue.

"That rogue Ahadi and his lady had a cub. Also that prince we almost nabbed and his queen are expecting"

"Hmmm...I don't have time to wait for King Mohatu's spawn. Keep an eye on Ahadi's cub. It might be the key to getting unlimited power"

Fiz nodded before turning and running off. Riza smiled as she pictured the future.

-O-

Time went on where weeks turned into days and days turned into months. Soon Ahadi and Chole found themselves parents of a mischievous three month Kiran. The orange brown cub had grown healthy. He was the youngest but became great friends with all the young cubs even the teen Sarabi. Kiran even took a liking to Queen Uru and Vanessa' s mother Marie. Queen Uru was due any minute now. So she was confined to the nursery cave as Chole and Marie watched the cubs play.

"Ha! Try and catch up!" Sarafina shouted over her shoulder

Kiran huffed and puffed as he tried to keep up but no use. Evans ran over with a smile.

"You're doing it all wrong. When you run...you got to dig your claws in the dirt"

Kiran nodded and followed his friend's advice. Soon he was running faster and further. But the cubs playing ceased after hearing a loud roar. Kiran jumped and ran over to his mother and hid in her chest fur.

"Mommy what was that?"

Chole smiled before giving her son a nuzzle. "It was only Queen Uru. She must of went into labor"

Kiran's green eyes lit up before he ran back to his friends to share what he learned.

-O-

Mohatu paced outside the nursery cave as Jabari and Ahadi sat by not far laughing lightly.

"It's funny how the tables have turned" smirked Ahadi

Mohatu groaned as he continued to pace. He had nothing to say smart back. He was just that worried. Soon a middle age baboon walked out of the cave.

The light brown lion ran over with concerned sandy orange eyes. "Rafiki how's Uru?"

The grey baboon laughed before patting the young king on the shoulder. "Why don't you go in. Queen Uru wants to see you"

Mohatu nodded and trotted in the cave as Rafiki walked over to the peak and called the animals.

-O-

Uru laid with a golden bundle in between her paws. Her amber eyes shining brightly.

"Mohatu come meet our son"

The young king walked over and looked at the small cub. "Did you come up with a name?"

Uru licked her son' s head and smiled. "I liked the name Mufasa"

Mohatu nuzzled her and the cub. "I like it. Now when you're ready come out for the ceremony"

After giving his queen a nuzzle he stood and walked out of the cave to the peak where Rafiki stood.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yeah, I thought I would do something different. Since this is the prequel to Twists of Fates, it works out well.

_**Changing Tides**_

Time seemed to fly by for the royal couple. It was only a few weeks since Mufasa was born. Now the golden cub was old enough to go out on his own. Well with the other cubs of course. And where's there friends, frienemies are not far from behind. Kiran and Mufasa was in the heat of a game. Both trying their best to pinn the other. But Kiran soon found himself on his back again.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk"

The two male cubs looked up and seen the group of cubs they normally be playing with. With Sarafina shaking her head.

"It's a shame you always get beaten by a younger cub. Quite phateic really"

Kiran scrawled at the creamy cub as Mufasa glared.

"Sarafina!" Sarabi scolded

Sarafina rolled her blue eyes. "It's true"

A purple hornbill flew down in front of the cubs causing Mufasa to look alarmed.

"Zuzu, is everything alright?"

The female bird nodded. "Yes. Your father just wants you to stay close to Pride Rock. Hyenas are in the kingdom"

The cubs' eyes widen as they screamed. "Hyenas!"

"Don't worry, the king went to chase them off"

Mufasa took a breather as the purple hornbill flew to a nearby tree.

"That's a relief"

Kiran smirked. "Awe Muffy's scared"

Mufasa growled. "I'm not scared"

"Then go after your old man"

Sarafina smiled. "Why don't you go after the king? Or is it because your scared"

Kiran glared at the creamy cub. "I'm not scared! How about you go! I bet you can't go as far as me!"

Sarafina smiled with a interesting look in her blue eyes. "Hmm. You're on"

"Um...we're out" said Kavela backing up

Sarabi sighed. "Then whoever doesn't want to go and can get Zuzu away"

Sarafina looked at the group of cubs that was staying back and smiled at the creamy golden lion cub. "You know Evans...I would of thought you as someone brave and not a coward"

Evans frowned. "I'm not a coward"

The creamy lioness cub rolled her blue eyes. "Whatever you say"

Evans glared at Sarafina before leading the other cubs to distract Zuzu. Once the the purple hornbill was well distracted Sarafina, Sarabi, Kiran and Mufasa ran towards the graveyard.

-O-

The four young lions made it to the graveyard and was in awe.

"This is creepy"

Mufasa nodded in agreement. "Same here in agreement. So who goes first?"

Kiran shifted his gaze to the creamy cub."Sarafina. Since it was her idea"

Sarafina rolled her eyes before walking a few feet into the the graveyard before sitting and smirked at the others. "Next?"

Mufasa huffed before trotting off a few feet away from Sarafina. The golden cub smiled before sticking his tounge at the older cub. But frowned when Sarabi trotted by and sat pass him.

"Come on Kiran or are you to afraid" Sarafina teased

Mufasa sighed deeply before glaring at the creamy cub. "Quit acting snobbish Sarafina." then the golden prince turned to the orange brown cub. "Come on Kiran, I won't let anything happen to you"

Kiran narrowed his green eyes at the younger cub. "I'm older than you"

Mufasa groaned before looking at his best friend. "That's not the point. I won't let anything happen to you"

Kiran looked unsure. "Promise?"

"Promise"

Kiran sighed before walking further into the graveyard. Sarafina grunted as Sarabi and Mufasa cheered. Kiran was crossing a log when the rotted wood snapped, sending the orange brown cub falling into a hole. The three gasped before running over and looking in.

"Are you okay?" Sarabi asked her orange eyes wide with concern

Kiran groaned before looking around and sighing. "I can't get out"

Mufasa was about to say something when they heard crazy laughter. Kiran became scared immediately.

"Mufasa...what's going on?"

"Mufasa we got to go" said Sarafina

"We can't leave Kiran"

Sarabi sighed. "We have to or we'll get killed. We'll get our parents"

Mufasa sighed in defeat before looking at the hole his friend was trapped in.

"I'm sorry, Kiran"

With that said Mufasa followed the older females out of the graveyard ignoring Kiran's pleas for help with a heavy heart.


End file.
